


El día que me hunda

by Shameblack



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1378078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameblack/pseuds/Shameblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter aún es el protagonista de sus pesadillas, de esas noches donde se despierta gritando porque no puede más, pero sigue respirando, viviendo. Lydia solo ve esa sonrisa y quiere arañarse la cara y besarle también.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El día que me hunda

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicado a free-eyes.

Ella suspira al verle llegar. No es sorpresa, porque lo había previsto, tampoco alivio porque Peter aún es el protagonista de sus pesadillas, de esas noches oscuras donde se despierta gritando porque no puede más, pero sigue respirando, sigue viviendo y eso, de alguna manera logra enterrarla un poco más. Sabe que pronto quedará hasta el cuello, que llegará el día en que no despierte de las pesadillas y los gritos sean murmullos, lo sabe y teme aún más por ese día. Pero ahora siente sus uñas en su antebrazo y ve la sonrisa canalla de Peter, como si el lo supiera todo y supiera cómo ayudarle pero no lo hace, porque Peter puede pasarse la vida viendo a alguien a punto de caer y no extender la mano si no es por beneficio propio.

Lydia solo ve esa sonrisa y quiere arañarse la cara y besarle también, dejarse hundir hasta las cejas y poder saborear la tierra en su garganta, en sus dedos, como aquella vez en el campo de lacrosse, como siempre en sus pesadillas.

Grita hacia adentro cuando la besa, susurra cuando le muerde el cuello y piensa que así, así es sentirse ahogada.


End file.
